Chuck vs The Reason
by ChuckFanForever
Summary: A short Chuck story inspired by a pop/rock song that happened to invade my brain for the last few days. Of course Chuck was already in there, and this is what happens when they mind melded!
1. Chuck vs The Reason

A/N: My very first fanfic. Thanks to atcDave for the proof reading! I don't own Chuck, The Reason, or Hoobastank.

Synopsis: Beginning of Chuck vs. The Goodbye. The scene right after Sarah jumps out of the plane after unsuccessfully dispatching Quinn.

* * *

Bzzt bzzt! After yet another sleepless night, Chuck Bartowski's alarm clock goes off at 9 AM, but just like the days before, he's in no mood to actually get out of bed, so he swats at the snooze button without even looking. Today, as fate would have it, he hits the radio button by mistake. A song was just starting to play. Just when Chuck is about to turn it off and continue in his wallowing, he recognizes the melancholy yet catchy tune:

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

How appropriate the lyrics of this song seem to be for him in his current state. The song is a bit of an oldie, he recalls. What was the name of it again?

_I've a found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Ah, yes, The Reason! As he listens to the lyrics, the words have an effect on him, as they only help to remind him of the _reason_ for his near catatonic state. The love of his life doesn't remember him, has left him all alone, and he has no idea where she could be. She's probably half-way around the world for all he knows. For Sarah, quelling a revolution in Paraguay with a fork, or knife fighting with some evil doer in Jakarta, is not out her realm of possibility.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Wow, I know exactly how the poor sap that this dude is singing to, he thinks to himself. It's as if those words could be coming right out of his beloved wife. Chuck opines "Is Sarah still my wife?" Technically, she still is, according to the marriage papers. Well at least there's still that fact to cling onto. That thought seems to pick up his spirits for a second or two.

_I've a found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Then as Chuck realizes the meaning of the song, his sour mood returns. This sounds like a song you would sing to someone as you are about to leave them for good. And he doesn't need any more reason to be reminded about that. Chuck shuts his eyes, buries into his pillow a little deeper, and pulls the covers over his head to sleep away his sorrows today, and perhaps for the rest of his days.

As he's reaching over to shut off his clock radio, the song ends, and the deejays announces, "Once again, that tune was a special request for one Charles Carmichael."

At the mention of his former codename, Chuck's eyes pop wide open. What does this mean? Could it be a have been a message from Sarah? But if it was, does that mean she planned on leaving forever? Was this her way of saying a final goodbye to him? The mere thought of that situation brings tears to Chuck's eyes once again. He just can't catch a break, even when he chose to isolate himself in his bed, Sarah manages to make him cry.

The deejay finishes off with, "We've just heard "The Reason" by HoobaStank, a local band which originated right here in sunny California."

As Chuck is about to impale his clock radio with the plastic spork hidden underneath his pillow (a quirk he picked up from his dear wife, except that he replaced her knives with the safer eating utensil variety after almost losing a few fingers accidently brushing up against her knives during a particularly passionate moment in the past), when an epiphany comes to him. The radio station is local! And if Sarah dedicated this song to him this morning, that means she's not in Paraguay, Jakarta or even Timbuktu. She's still right here in Burbank! Suddenly things aren't looking as hopeless he initially thought. Perhaps he will get out of bed today after all, but not after a quick nap. He can finally get some much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now! Let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc.


	2. Chuck vs The Camcorder

A/N: There's no song inspiration for this one, but inspired from the same episode as Chapter 1, so I added it here. Let me know if it works for you. Once again, I don't own Chuck, Sarah, or the BSB. Thanks again to atcDave for his feedback and suggestions.

* * *

Synopsis: We all know about the act of kindness that endeared Chuck to Sarah's heart way back in the pilot episode; an act that paid huge dividends later on in Chuck's life. And as we are about to find out, it paid off even more than we originally thought.

Chuck Bartowski's spirits had just been lifted to the highest they've been in the last while. His best friend had just reminded him to look into his heart to find his missing wife. Of course Chuck always had the tendency to over analyze things, so he used his huge brain instead, at least initially.

Where could she be right now? Is she even still in Burbank? She could be half-way around the world by now. Although she said she wanted to be alone the last time I saw her, so maybe she's at her old hotel room? It's as good a place to start looking.

Chuck goes to the hotel and takes the elevator to where Sarah used to live. He's been here enough times that he knows the floor and room number by heart. As he walks to that room, he notices the door is open. Could she really be here? Chuck knocks on the open door, and a cleaning lady steps into his view.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me if the occupant of this room is a beautiful, tall, blonde goddess. Kinda like a mix between an angel and a Valkyrie?"

"Sorry, Mister but I don't know who lived here. The room was empty when I came in to clean it this morning." the housekeeping lady responded.

Chuck disappointed at her answer, thanked her anyway, and left quietly. On a hunch he stops by the reception desk where a young man was standing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you can tell me if a beautiful blonde happened to be staying in 16C for the last few days?" Chuck inquired.

The young man who was busy typing at a computer terminal, replies without looking at him "Sorry, that's against company policy, Sir. I can't tell you that."

Chuck's mood darkens immediately. "Sorry for troubling you." As Chuck is about to give up the search and go home, the young man looks up.

"Oh, hi Chuck, I didn't recognize you at first! You've changed since I last saw you!"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah, don't you remember me? It's Herman. Last time you were here, it must have been 2 years ago, you helped me with a computer problem in our reservation system. I was new back then and didn't know what I was doing. You saved my job!"

"I did? Oh yeah, Herman, it must have completely slipped my mind. How are you doing?"

"Great! I was recently promoted to assistant manager!"

"That's wonderful, I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks Chuck! I owe it all to you! Hey, you don't look so good, is something the matter? Does this have something to do with Ms. Sarah?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking for her. Can you help me out?"

"Well, I know it's against company policy and all, but since I feel like I owe you one. I can tell you she was staying here the last few days, but she checked out early this morning."

"That's a start! Do you know where she went? Did she say anything to you that would indicate she's leaving Burbank or travelling somewhere?"

"No, sorry, she's always been the quiet type. I wouldn't have even known her name if you didn't introduce her to me last time. She's really pretty, I sure missed having her stay here. I was surprised when she came back earlier this week."

"Thanks Herman. Here's my number, if you think of anything else or if she comes back, can you give me a call?"

"Sure Chuck. What are friends for? See you around!"

As Chuck leaves the hotel, he thinks to himself, "Okay, at least I know she's still in Burbank. Or was. Could she really be leaving?" That last thought depressed him. "Well, if she's leaving, she might have to buy some last minute travel accessories. I heard Morgan say the Buy More was having a sale on those this week, maybe I should look there?"

Chuck rushes to the Buy More but there's no sign of Sarah. Big Mike who was watching the store today as it was Morgan's day off, told Chuck he hasn't seen Blondie for ages. The trail has gone cold and Chuck feels defeated once again. Where could she possibly be? Did she already fly out? Not knowing where to look next and utterly dejected, Chuck leaves the store, bumping into a man just coming in.

"Sorry, Sir, all my fault. Wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry! Hey, I know you!" Chuck apologetically exclaims.

"Yeah, you are just the guy I'm looking for! It's Chuck, right?"

"Yes, it is and you are that little ballerina girl's dad! How are you? How is she? Still dancing?"

"Yes, I am! I'm great! My daughter's not so little anymore, and she's still dancing. In fact, she's been accepted into the Burbank School of the Ballet! That's actually why I'm here. I need a new camcorder, the old one died on me last week."

"Oh, well, actually I don't work here anymore. I'm sure Big Mike can help you out?"

"Please Chuck, it'll only take a few minutes! I'm not really good with technology, and I know I can trust your opinion."

"Well, okay. I was kind of in a hurry, but I can make an exception for an old friend".

"Thanks a lot Chuck!"

Chuck didn't know exactly why, but he felt compelled to help this man once again. As they walk into the store, Chuck explains to the man that the new digital camcorder he held in his hand at the moment doesn't even need digital tape anymore.

"No tape, wow, what will they think of next? Next you you'll be telling me that I can bring my computer with me wherever I go."

"Err, actually, mobile computing isn't that new, we've had laptops for many years now!"

"Mobile computers? Wow, that's crazy! Imagine if they could cram a computer into a cellphone".

"Smartphones! Those actually exist now!"

"Get out! A computer on a phone? No way? What about a watch?"

"Yep, it's been done!"

"Really!? Err, how about glasses?"

"Yes! Those exist too."

"That's so wild! Pretty soon we won't even need devices to put computers in. They'll just implant them right into your brain!" The man laughed out loud.

"Ha ha, now you're talking crazy!" Chuck laughs sheepishly. "If you only knew!" he thought to himself silently.

"Hey, where's your lady friend? You know the one you were talking to last time? You know, I didn't even apologize for interrupting you guys. Both of you looked so incredibly happy, I almost didn't want to bother you. It's just that I was desperate and you don't know how much you helped me back then. Thank you again!"

"No, no, I should be thanking you! It's a long story actually, but by helping you out that day, the most beautiful, intelligent, and kickass woman in the world fell in love with me."

"Wow, that's so romantic! She reminds me of my wife. You know today is our 15th wedding anniversary? I'm buying this camcorder for her as a present. We always go to the same place to celebrate. The same restaurant where we first met, actually the same place where I proposed to her on our first date! I asked her to _trust me_ and the rest is history."

It was then that Chuck knew exactly where to look next. He was sure that Sarah would be there. This time, he knew it in his heart...


End file.
